Reality
by NickelBleach
Summary: A darker version of Danny's life, that is slowly slipping away from him. Everything seems to only get worse in his life, is there anything he can do? Please read And review as well. Its really sad, and its a lot better than that makes it sound, lol.


hey guys! Another new one? Yea, heehee. Sept, this is being typed at school every day, so there might be a lot more updates on it since I will have like, 30 minutes on weekdays and all Anyways… here ya go! And did ya all enjoy the Christmas eppie? I know it happened a while ago… but ya know And what about Secret Weapons? Hope ya liked them as much as I did Now I just can't wait for Flirting With Disaster, hopefully it's D/Sness!

Reality

Chapter One: Hard to Live With

All things in my life weren't normal; in fact you would be surprised at my life if you had it. After all, it really didn't seem much like reality, there were things unbelievable in my life, but I had to live with it all. It was as though I was living in some nightmare brought to life, especially from what happened on this day…

I was walking down the sidewalk, Sam hadn't shown up at school and Tucker was gone on vacation, so I was all by myself. It was times like these that I realized how unlucky this whole thing really had been, how I realized that being half ghost never did any good really. Sure I could fly through the sky, and do things like that, but it was never fun and games. Things happened, I came home with cuts and bruises, and all my parents could do was wonder what was going on in my life, and I was so desperate to tell them, yet I knew with them being ghost hunters and all, it might not be a very good idea.  
The only people that knew were Sam and Tucker, and they were the only ones that could help me. It was as though my life was one big mystery to everyone else but us three, so no one understood me, or knew how to help me. It wasn't always good because when you wanted to talk to someone about it, without parents to talk with it really didn't help very much. It was as though I was alone most of my life, because I couldn't always have Sam and Tucker around, and they didn't always hold the answers either.  
My feet dragged with every step I took and I looked up at the darkening sky. It was soon to rain, and one other good thing about ghost power, was I could make it home without getting wet, but then of course my parents had to wonder how I was doing that as well. I just told them I did it very carefully, and they would usually shrug and return to their ghost work, the very reason I couldn't have actual parents that could help me. I always wanted that, but I was scared of them, which most people would find weird in itself.  
When I got close to my house I was happy the rain didn't start until after I was in the safety of my home where I wouldn't have any explaining either.  
"Hi, how was your day?" My mom asked me as I walked through the door and tossed my stuff on the ground next to the door.  
"Not the best, Sam and Tucker weren't at school," I told her and she smiled a reassuring smile. Her and Jazz both hated that I only had two friends, but I learned to love what I had because those two were my whole life, and all I could ever want. Although I only had two friends, they were like a million friends packed into one. But no one else looked at it that way, only me because I learned to treasure them, and learned that they made up my life.  
"You have any homework?" She asked me, trying to keep the discussion off of my friends, because even through her eyes, I guess I was a looser as well. Or either I was just misunderstood to everyone.  
"No, I don't."  
"Well, then you could come down and help us in the lab?" She asked me, trying to offer me anything to brighten up my stormy, rain clouded dark day.  
"No, I'll just go call Sam, and figure out what's going on," I sighed, and walked up the stairs, I sure hoped she was all right. I always worried about her, we were closest to each other, closer than friends, that was for sure. Tucker I even worried about as he was gone from the town that none of us had ever rarely left, I had to worry, if I lost one of them, then I wouldn't have much left.  
When I got up to my room I grabbed my phone off of the hook and dialed Sam's number and put the phone up to my ear nervously, afraid that maybe something WAS wrong. I was such a worrier since I got my ghost powers, I didn't know why but it changed my whole outlook on the world, which wasn't always good. I wished I could be the calm, irresponsible kid I used to be, but now I was everything I hadn't been before, it felt as though everything was in my hands. As though I had to do everything for people, when really I could just make Danny Phantom disappear and never change again, but I couldn't make myself do that, never. It was as though it was placed upon me for the reason that I would do what the powers were needed for. I would never betray them, or decide that I didn't want to use them, that was why they were placed on me instead of someone else, right?  
"Hello?" Her mom said into the phone in her normal 'I'm better than you' type voice. If you knew her, you would know what I was talking about, she talked like a rich person, to put it in better words, I was just happy Sam didn't take all the money that way.  
"Is Sam there?" I asked her eagerly, her mom hated me, which was the main reason why I hated calling her house and would rather just call her cell number, but I knew I would get to her, or at least get an answer this way.  
"No, she won't be back until later. She had to go to the doctor's. I will let her know you called though," she told me, and hung up. She hated me that much that even in all of her rich acting, she wasn't very polite and proper when it came to me. She wanted Sam to be like her, that was the problem and she probably thought it was my entire fault that Sam was gothic, and not a prep or something like that.  
I sighed and set the phone down on the hook, now what was going on with her? I would have to worry forever, or at least until I knew, about that as well. Her mom could have at least let me know exactly what was going on. If only she knew how much I actually cared for Sam, much more than anyone else would ever care for Sam, even her own parents obviously. They never just wanted to let her be herself, things always had to go there way, which was the exact reason why I almost thought maybe her life was worse than mine.  
I fell down on my bed backwards and stared at the ceiling, my eyes closing slowly. I was so worn out now, I never took a break hardly ever, which was the worst thing about my life, I was always running. And as soon as I would get a break I wouldn't get a long one before something else happened. Such a hectic life for a fourteen year old, yet I let it go by and tried to live it as best as I could. I'm not saying I have a miserable life, but I'm just saying it could be better, a lot better. I could be the way I was before, and have my own thing and all, not have to be a ghost. I could maybe even get good grades, if only I had the time to do my homework, and if I didn't miss so many classes and all.  
I did drift off to sleep all so slowly, that when I woke up I forgot for a while where I was, and what I was doing before hand. I looked around the dark room until my eyes found the glowing light of the alarm clock next to my bed, 9:00. I had been tired, that was for sure because even after that it took some effort to get out of bed after an almost six hour nap in the middle of the day.  
And by nighttime, I was ready to go to bed again at ten probably. It was amazing I didn't get woken up by my ghost sense or anything, I was surprised at that. I pulled myself out of bed and walked to my door and opened it up, the light poured in from outside and I shielded my eyes trying to get used to the light.  
"Hey sleepy, have a good nap?" Jazz said as I walked around the corner, she always seemed to be watching over me because she always seemed to be there. Well, nearly always. Except now that she knew about my ghost powers and all she knew what was going on most of the time and didn't ask as many questions.  
"Yea, it was nice," I admitted, smiling a tired smile at her, and she handed me the phone.  
"Sam called you," she said, and I grabbed it from her quickly and ran back into my room where I could at least feel as though no one was listening in on my conversation. Once again I dialed her numbers, and waited for that click and the sound of her voice answering the phone.  
"Hello?" I tired, weary Sam answered, and I realized, she was really sick.  
"Hey, you ok?"  
"I dunno, doctors don't know what it is," she said, she didn't sound like as though she had a cold or anything, it was just one of those voices like when you are really sick and feel like as though your life is coming to an end. And even though she probably thought she was the only one that really knew how sick she felt, I could tell through her voice that she wasn't doing to well, and I immediately felt responsible for it as well, although I knew I couldn't really help with sickness.  
"You going to be ok?"  
"Should be, I guess. They said they will run more tests tomorrow. You doing ok? Jazz said you were sleeping when I called you earlier."  
"Yea, I'm all right, just tired, that's all," I said happy that we were there for each other. Both of us worried so much for each other, and I was proud of it, I had a friend like that, and that I could be a friend like that in return.  
"All right," She said, a little more relieved sounding than she had been before, maybe that was half the reason why she was sounding so glum, she thought there was something wrong with me. I didn't know who was more of a worrier, me or her, but I knew it was a close call.

"Well, I'm gonna let you go, get better Ok?" I told her.

"Yea, I will try," she said happily and we both hung up. We didn't really need to say bye, we knew when our conversation was over and that was that. I stuck the phone back on the hook and walked downstairs where my parents were sitting on the couch watching TV, being normal for once. Hardly ever did I see my sister and them watching TV together like a normal family would do, but it was happening tonight for some odd reason. I sat down on the couch next to Jazz and she smiled at me, probably thinking the same thing I had been thinking. They were only watching the news, but it felt like sometime where we could be together to me, I felt normal for once.

"Ghost attacks on the city again," mom told me, and I sighed, ok it wasn't normal. And it wasn't because they wanted to watch TV, it had to do something with ghosts, yet I was interested in a way.

"Is it already over?" I asked them, and she shook her head, "They should be talking about it in a few minutes."

Jazz stared at me for a second and knew that once again I was probably going to be out late at night trying to solve everything and she only frowned and turned to watch the TV.

"Ghost attacks all over Amity in just a mere hour so much has been destroyed, but thanks to the Fenton Ghost Shield, they can no longer harm the rest of the remaining amount of town," the news header said but that was all she really said with a little picture in the corner and then it flipped as though it really didn't matter that much to them. Whose homes did it destroy? I was asleep, failing to do my job that was for sure. Why didn't Jazz wake me up? Now it was all going to be my fault, at least through my eyes it was going to be when in all reality it was my parents fault from even inventing the ghost portal in the first place.

"I gotta go, for a little," I told them getting up off the couch and running outside, and they both got up but I was already out the door and flying through the air by the time they decided to holler for me. I looked around, not many were destroyed, but there were ghosts waiting outside of the ghost shield, Skulker, Ember, Box Ghost, you name them and they were there all standing out of the ghost shield looking at it confused.

"I think I know how to get back in," Skulker said in his booming voice as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at it, when he shot it, it sent off an odd colored beam that broke through the zone with no problem at all, but it only remained broken for a second.

"Look," Ember said pointing at me, and they all looked up at me, I too was just as lost as they seemed to be. They almost looked sad, almost looked as though they didn't do anything and they never really meant to.

"What's going on?" I asked them trying to stay calm and not get too mad. After all, we had tried to get along before, and I tried my hardest all the time to not get in a fight with them. I half way belonged with them after all, and if I could form a truce, maybe they would leave the humans alone.

"We have no idea, one moment we're in the ghost zone, and the next we're out here, confused," Ember explained, and she sounded so sure of it, so much like she was telling the truth, that I had to believe her, yet I felt so wrong from believing them as well.

"You don't know anything?" I asked, not believing them as well, I would feel stupid if I found out that really they were lying and I let them go with it with no problem at all. Then they could all go home and laugh about how dumb the little half ghost had been.

"No," Skulker replied still aiming at the ghost zone trying his hardest to break it down, but should I really be letting him do that? Or should I go out there and attack them, try and suck them up in the thermos and lock them back up where they belong. Yea, that was the best idea, then they could be back in the ghost zone, back where they needed to be and I wouldn't have to worry.

"Well, sorry about this," I said changing to human for half a second to get through then back into ghost so I wouldn't fall. I grabbed out the thermos, "But I have to put you back where you belong." I shot at Ember first, it was best to take them down one at a time, although I guess that they would all work against me anyway, so it wasn't an easy battle at all.

Skulker shot back up at me with his oddly colored beam, it was an orangish color, never had I seen that out of him before, and it was extremely powerful and it knocked me to the ground. Then the dragon ghost came in from behind and stomped on me, and that was all I remembered before the pitch blackness surrounded me.

"Danny? Danny?" Jazz asked, shaking me and my eyes opened up slowly, I looked around, I was back in my room. Only Jazz was standing next to me, but she looked more worried then ever and tears were flooding her eyes.

"Oh Danny! I thought you were going to die!" She said, hugging me gently as I sat up slowly. My arm was thudding in pain and I looked down to find it bandaged up and I looked up at her and she smiled slightly.

"I got you back here with no problem at all, and fixed you up. I didn't want mom and dad to see you," she said, and I smiled weakly at her, my whole body felt aching, but I knew I was going to be all right. I guess taking on a mob of angry, confused ghosts was a dumb move of mine.

"Thanks Jazz," I told her and fell back down onto my bed, I lay there silently and Jazz just looked down on me from the chair beside my bed, the two of us lost in thought. I for one was thinking about what might have been going on with them. Freakshow could control ghosts, right? Did he manage to make his way out of jail or something? Or were they really just lying to me, hoping they could get the slip?

"Danny I'm afraid I have some bad news," she said slowly, she was thinking of a way to tell me something that was what she was thinking of, but what? I just looked up at her my eyes questioning her and she knew what I wanted.

"Tucker…" she said, but she never said the rest of it, she just looked at her beat up brother, and maybe she was thinking it was best not to tell me whatever she had to say.

"What?" I asked her weakly, the pain through my body made it hard to talk because when I did it only made me hurt worse, my throat and all. When I took in breaths it felt as though my lungs were broken and as though my chest had been broken in a million places. That damn dragon did it, no telling what exactly had happened to me after that either, because as long as they knew I was still alive they probably kept on nailing attacks on me trying to make sure I died. And whatever happened with Jazz, I was unsure of.

"Oh… nothing," she said and got up out of her chair, "You get some rest Danny." And with that she left the room turning the light off on her way out. Whatever it was she left me hanging, and I knew something bad had to have happened, but I wasn't going to worry myself over it, or at least I tried to convince myself not to. It took me about an hour and a half to finally drift off to sleep and when I woke up in the morning the sun was beaming in my room, and Jazz was sitting in that chair again, she was so worried about me, maybe even more than my parents were.

"What did you want to tell me last night?" I asked her immediately since it even bugged me in my sleep, and the second I woke up, that was what was on my mind.

"Those ghosts you had been attacked by ended up… I dunno how to say it," she said and looked down towards the ground and I stared at her waiting for an answer but the silence filled the room and stayed there for a long time before she finally was able to get it out.

"Tucker is gone, Danny," she said, and I understood it perfectly now. Why had they attacked Tucker? How did they know where he was? And even though they hated me, I never knew they would dare head after my friends, but why Tucker, what had he done?

"But…" I started to say but she covered up my mouth, "Don't blame it on yourself Danny."

"I never… I never meant for them to get away yesterday…" I said softly and she only gave me her soft eyes, her soft encouraging eyes that everything was going to be all right.

"Good news is though," she said but didn't finish what she was going to say, and she got up and opened the door and Sam was standing there. She ran in the door and hugged me lightly.

"Sam…" I said, afraid for her now. I couldn't change what had happened to Tucker, but I could prevent anything from happening to Sam. Sam's eyes were filled with tears, but it wasn't all for Tucker, but for me too. I didn't want anyone to feel bad for me, I was the one that was irresponsible, I could have stopped any of this from happening, but I said nothing about it. I kept everything to myself, everything. No one needed to know what was going on in my mind and how much pain I was really in not only physically, but in my heart as well from the loss of one of my best friends. I lost a piece of my life, that's what happened. It was hard to live with knowing that you could have prevented something as tragic as that from happening, and it was one thing that I was never going to forget about, but I was going to have to try my hardest and forget.

But although I tried not to show sadness, Jazz could tell for she left the room with a frown on her face and a down look on her face towards me. Sometimes I wished I could get out of this life I had, I didn't want any of this to be reality. I wished I could just pinch myself and wake up from this nightmare and go back to my life from before I had this responsibility. But it was all reality that I had to live with…

Did ya like the first chapter? Any questions or w/e just ask me It will start to have more of a story line later, but it is pretty much just about Danny and his life, a darker version of his life and all, but it's a version of it


End file.
